Just a Crazy Dream
by Missygirl156
Summary: Macey has always liked Rookie, being a fan of him. But when Macey and Missy get into a major argument, Macey runs away from home and ends up staying with Rookie. Will Missy be able to convince her to come back? Rubbish title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Missy was quite rushed and stressed. Usually she had busy mornings, but not ones like this. Ever since the Manager had left for vacation, he put Missy in charge of the Clothes Shop, and Missy was beginning to find what a busy life a Manager has after all!

"Need any help?" said Macey cheerfully, waddling up to Missy.

Missy eyed her cautiously, knowing how clumsy she was. "No," she snapped. "I don't want you to help."

Macey gave a sigh. "I expected that. If you need any.. help, I'll just…" Before she could finish her sentence, Missy gave her a glare.

".. stand over here, and.. watch you, if that helps…" said Macey glumly as she got out her blue laptop. She began to play games on it and turned the music up.

"Turn it down!" yelled Missy.

Macey didn't hear. "Pardon?" she yelled back.

Gathering all the air and sound Missygirl156 could muster, she screamed, "TURN IT DOWN FOR THE SON OF SENSEI'S SAKE!"

"_OKAY! No need to shout at me like that!"_

Sighing, Missy went back to her work.

As she sewed, she began to hear Macey fidget a little. "Macey, keep still." She snapped, annoyed and agitated.

Suddenly Macey glared at her elder sister. She got up, slamming her laptop shut.

"Why does it always have to be where you boss me around? _Why do you? _It's "MACEY! MACEY! MACEY!" everyday! So BE QUIET! If you don't like my noise then just get OUT!"

Missy twitched in her rage. Forgetting all about her sewing machine, she shoved it violently back.

"Who do you think you are, bossing me around like that? You're only my younger sister and you think you rule the world! You THINK you do, but you don't! And plus." She added, "Lose some weight and eat healthier!" she mocked.

This was not true. Missy cooled down and realized this. "Macey, I'm sor-"

But Macey was gone, sobbing all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Macey cried as she ran into the Town. She didn't stop to look at the penguins staring at her, wondering what was going on. As she cried, a couple of penguins looked concerned.

"Looks like someone needs cheering up."

Macey looked up in amazement to see who was speaking. Well, she could've expected it.

It was Rookie.

"I got into a fight with Missy today." She pouted. "She was pretty grumpy today."

"I understand that, hey, wanna come to the Pizza Parlor with me? I heard they're got this new type of topping."

Macey grinned. "I'd love to!"

As they walked, Rookie suddenly piped up, "Don't you think we should teleport instead?"

Macey blushed so hard that she felt it. "ummm, I don't really know how to teleport.."

If an agent heard that, he would have immediately laughed. But Rookie was decent. "I'll show you how, then."

Soon after, they landed into the Pizza Parlor. "Yay!" said Macey. "I only messed up 3 times!"

"Would you-a like-a to be a-seated?" It was an Italian waitress, with a very strong accent.

"What?" said Rookie, confused.

The waitress grinned. "Would you like to be seated?"

_"What?"_ blurted out Macey. Neither of them knew what was going on.

The waitress smirked. "My name is Bellykid5. I was doing this Italian accent to penguins who wanted to be seated. Boy, I had a laugh."

Macey smiled a little. "Nice to meet you, Bellykid5. I'm Macey156 and.. oh, well uh, you know who this is!" she said giggling.

Bellykid5 shrieked in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Rookie!"

Soon a crowd was around Rookie and poor Macey was nearly swept away in it. But Bellykid5 managed to grab her flipper.

"The crowd gets annoying sometimes." She lifted her voice. "Hey! Move out! Give Rookie space! He doesn't have a hundred flippers to sign autographs!"

Bellykid5 suddenly changed. "I said, move out! Uggghhh!"

A head popped up out of the crowd. "Meet me at my igloo, Macey and Bellykid5. I love my friends, but sometimes it gets tooooo peopled."

Bellykid5 rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean "crowded?" " But she was already gone, with Macey waiting there for her with Rookie.

**Hehe! Okay, that's the end of the chapter for now. I think it's perfect for an ending.. don't you think? AND YEAHHHH Bellykid5 is in it! I've always loved her stories – so full of drama! :D Well, that's all for now- PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Macey was waiting impatiently with Rookie. "What took you so long?" she asked curiously.

Bellykid5 blushed. "Oh, I was trying to get out of the maze of the crowd." She sighed. "I hate crowds."

Rookie was amazed. "Really? That's kind of like Gary, he doesn't like a lot of noise and does not tend to parties much."

Bellykid5 looked up. "You're saying I'm just like him?" she said excitedly.

Macey shrugged. "I don't know.."

Rookie suddenly spoke up. "By the way, Bellykid5." He nodded towards the confused penguin.

"… what? Oh! Um, you see, I have this mood disorder, so don't take it personally if I act weird."

Macey shrugged. "I've dealt with a penguin like that before." She pulled a face.

"And that penguin – is _Missy_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Missygirl156 was in a frantic state. She couldn't believe Macey had ran off like that! "What can I do.. what can I do.." she said muttering not noticing her untidy, messy hair.

"What do you mean what can you do? You're always bored, Missy." said Anki very sarcastically. Missy rolled her eyes. "I'm not bored, Anks. I'm just upset about Macey."

Anki1011 raised an eyebrow. "Macey? Is she ill?" she asked, concerned and forgetting about her cautiousness with Missy.

"No, Macey ran off after we had an argument." She suddenly looked guilty. "Oh, it's all my fault. If only I can apologize to her!" She wept tears of sorrow.

Anki felt sorry for her. Then she had an idea. "Why don't you ask Aunt Arctic for advice? She's the best at giving it." She smiled. "In fact, I think I even know where her igloo is."

Missy knocked on Aunt Arctic's door. "Hello Di- I mean, Aunt Arctic." She went a brilliant red, embarrassed. "I need your advice."

Aunt Arctic smiled. "Certainly! Sit down and I'll get you a cup of coffee."

While her auntie was gone, Missy brushed her hair. Then Aunt Arctic came back. "Here you go. What's up?" she said kindly.

Missy sighed. "I've had a quarrel with Macey, and I admit I was quite rude to her while fighting. I regret that, though. I'd do anything to bring her back." She cleared her throat. "The trouble is, she could be anywhere. I don't know.." She sighed again. "Some agent I am!" she grumbled.

Aunt Arctic was thinking hard. "Hmmm. Let me see - what does Macey like?"

Then she looked up, her eyes twinkling. "I know where! She likes Rookie, right? Well, she would be at his igloo, wouldn't she?"

Missy jumped up in excitement, accidently startling a nearby white puffle. "Of course! Thank you, Aunt Arctic, thank you!" she cried joyfully, and rushed out of the igloo. Aunt Arctic smiled.

**Looks like Macey is going back to Missy's house after all – or will she? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Missygirl156 took a deep breathe. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Rookie. Bellykid5 jumped. "Why do you have to shout so loud?" she said, annoyed.

Rookie shrugged. "I dunno." He paused in shock as Missy opened the door.

"Um, hello." He said awkwardly.

"Macey, please come home! I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to hurt your…" She was cut off by a suddenly furious Bellykid5.

"Why didn't you tell me, Macey!" she screamed, and hit out at the shocked blue penguin.

"Hey!" yelled Missy. "Leave her alone!"

But Bellykid5 didn't pay attention. (I think she's in October)

Some lightning randomly flashed. "_Leave her alone!_" she screamed.

Bellykid5 turned with a sneer, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Keep hitting her and find out!"

Bellykid5 smirked. "What is that, exactly?"

Then Missy lost her temper.

_"You're going to find out right about.. NOW!"_

With that, Missy leapt on top of Bellykid5 and they both started fighting.

Nobody noticed Rookie and Macey quickly escaping to report them to the Director. And nobody noticed that Missy won..

**OH NO! What's gonna happen to Missy and Belly? Sorry for short chapter. I had some sickness and I threw up today :(. Anyways, as always, R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"I win!" cried Missy triumphantly.

"No you didn't! I say we have another round!"

"Pooh! You'll be down in seconds!"

The two quickly started to fight again.

"_AGENTS!_"

The Director stood before them, looking stern.

"What are you thinking? Is this the manner of an agent to behave? I'm ashamed of you. Meet me at the EPF HQ." Her voice hinted a sound of punishment. Then she left.

The two of them were just sitting down as the Director looked at them. "Why were you fighting?"

Bellykid5, who was now in January (friendly), spoke up in a shamed voice. "Sorry, Director, I got mad at Missy's sister because I was in October. When she saw me attacking her, something triggered and Missy got extremely mad. Then she started fighting me." The words came out all in a tumble.

This leaved Missy in a furious rage. "She… she can't just lie! October is made up!" she yelled, her eyes flashing wildly.

The Director remained calm. "Patience, Missy."

"Why were you angry at Bellykid5, Missy?" said a small, quiet voice.

Missy looked angrily down to see Macey, and instantly cooled down. She no longer felt the heating anger inside her heart.

"Macey." She said sadly. "I got mad because Bellykid5 attacked you."

Macey blushed. "I'm sorry I ran away, Missy."

"And I'm sorry for getting angry." They smiled at each other (d'awwww).

"Looks like both of you have learned a lesson." said the Director. "I will be putting off the punishment, but we'd better keep an eye on you, Missy. It looks like you're got a temper." Her eyes were twinkling though as walked away.

"So you're not gonna go at Rookie's igloo anymore?" chuckled Bellykid5.

"Nope. I'm staying with Missy." was the quick, steady reply. Belly grinned.

Missy waddled up to Belly. "I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry about fighting you. I honestly couldn't control myself!"

"What?"

"My temper, I mean. I've always had that. But it came for just no reason and I feel like there's something burning inside it, something like a lighted match, that struck inside me." She suddenly shook her head, causing her long brown waves of hair to toss. "Don't think me weird, please."

Bellykid5 just shrugged. "I have a mood disorder, so what? I can't control it either."

Missy suddenly took a double flip to the front door. "Let's all hang out at my igloo. Color Party!" she said happily.

"I'm wearing Blue!" cried Macey at once.

"Black for me." said Bellykid5.

"I'll wear pink!" was the final happy cry. And now, my friends, here I must close the chapter.

**The End.**


End file.
